May I Have This Dance?
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: In a ballroom, Eric is swept of his feet by the man of his dreams. Will he be up to a romance with this man. How will his fellow employees react to this? Can it finally be love for Eric Delko at last? Slash Male OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own CSI Miami or the characters, otherwise Tim would not be dead and Eric would not be with Calleigh, not that I hate her or anything. This is slash, if you aren't supposed to read this, don't. I don't know of any place called South Beach Ballroom, so if it exists, the place I'm talking about is not that exact place, otherwise it's made up._

_Summary: In a ballroom of all places, Eric Delko finds love. When his fellow teammates tail him, they not only discover his passion for ballroom dancing, but witness their favorite Cuban-Russian diver being swept off his feet. Dating ensues and Eric can't hide his joy from his friends for long. How will they all react? Has Eric found love? Or will he be heartbroken? _

_May I Have This Dance?_

_You wouldn't know it, but Eric Delko has a passion for ballroom dancing. He knows almost every kind: Viennese Waltz, Waltz, American Smooth, Quickstep, and the Foxtrot to name a few. He even knows the Tango and the Argentine Tango. His favorite dance, the waltz. This is a dance that requires close contact with no breaks in holds. Eric always went to the same ballroom. South Beach Ballroom was a ballroom known for it's tolerance of same-sex couples as well as opposite-gender couples. In South Beach, tolerance is high. Also, Eric doesn't lead, he follows. He goes often and always has offers to dance. Eric loves it, being led on the ballroom floor, the romantic mood of a waltz or foxtrot warming his heart every time. But always at the end of the night, once the last dance was done, Eric would feel the loneliness. Eric never really connected with the few men who asked him out at these ballrooms. As such, Eric was still single. After coming home to his apartment from the ballroom, he'd lie in bed, and always he would fall asleep shedding tears of loneliness. Eric wished someone would come along and sweep him off his feet, love him for him and not his looks or his body._

_---NEXT DAY - End of Shift------_

_The team had had a rough day. It was one of those rare cases where it was over before in no time at all. A man had shot his sister's boyfriend, simply because he didn't like him dating his sister. He hid the gun under a sofa cushion of all places, left his fingerprints on the gun. His prints were already in the system due to his job. It was an open and shut case, so by then there was still half a shift left. They all caught up on paperwork for the rest of the shift. Eric offered to check the evidence into storage, while the others remained in the break room. Coming back he saw everyone in the break room talking about something. Horatio was sitting in the middle of the couch, with his two lovers, Ryan and Tim. Tim had survived being shot at that jewelry store, all those years ago. He had to do only lab work for 6 months for recovery. During that time, Ryan Wolfe had joined the Crime Lab dayshift. There was a little tension, but Tim had helped him by training him and having his back. Of course, Alexx also had a hand in that as well. Ryan and Tim were like her babies. Somewhere along the line, Horatio Ryan and Speed, as Tim was affectionately called by all, had all gotten together. They were a perfect triad. Alexx was standing near the coffee machine. She had returned to the morgue, realizing she had a bigger passion for it than working on the living. Of course, she still enjoyed taking care of the living as well, after all, she had 2 sons in the crime lab to look after, when Horatio wasn't acting protective over them. Calleigh and Natalia, their latest trainee, were sitting at the table. Eric walked in._

"_Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Eric asked, wondering what they were talking about. Calleigh looked at him as he entered and went to the coffee machine, "Hey Eric, we were all talking about hanging out somewhere after shift. Wanna join?" None of them knew about Eric's passion for ballroom dancing. They knew he was gay, but that was all. They also didn't know that today, a Friday, was one of the days out of the week when Eric went to his favorite ballroom. "No thanks guys, I have plans," Eric politely declined. Speed was first to comment, "What? You have plans? Hot date? Who is he? Do we know him?" "Yeah Eric tell us who's the guy?" Ryan teased him. "No guy, just plans," Eric said, dodging everyone's questions about what his plans were. "Hey H, I already signed the evidence into storage, so I'm gonna head on out okay?" "Sure Eric, see you Monday," Horatio said, waving goodbye as the Russian-Cuban American left the room. _

_Alexx was curious about Eric's plans, but she figured she could ask Eric later. "Okay guys so we all meet no later than 6:30 PM at South Beach Ballroom, dress your best and Speed, for the love of God baby, shave," Alexx prodded. "Yes mom, I'll shave," Speed replied affectionately towards the woman whom he had grown to love as the mother he never had._

_Everyone went home to get ready. Horatio, Ryan, and Speed went to the beachside house they shared. The 3 ladies of the lab each went to their own places to get ready as well. 6:00 PM, Eric Delko arrived at the ballroom, not knowing that the others had planned to come here as well. 6:25 PM, the rest of the team, not knowing about Eric, met in front of the ballroom, dressed to impress. They all went inside and took a big table in one of the corners. They were all impressed at the elegant Victorian Style ballroom. Before they could even contemplate getting up and waltzing on the floor, they suddenly noticed a certain Eric Delko sitting at table by himself at the other side of the ballroom. He obviously hadn't noticed them. He was just sitting, politely declining offers to dance from some of the less talented men. Eric knew these particular men had to flair or style to their dancing. They didn't even know how to waltz and damn it all, he wanted to waltz. Some of them didn't even know what leading was. Everyone gasped when they saw the most dashing most suave men hold out his hand to Eric. He was tall, taller than Eric by a little under a foot. He had Dirty Blonde hair styled as you might see a business man style his hair. He had blue eyes and a light tan complexion. Every member of the Miami Dade Crime Lab's dayshift recognized this man as billionaire Jean-Luc Montagne. He was a very renown businessman, especially in the restaurant business. This man owned 3 nightclubs, owned a lot of stock, and also dabbled in fashion, owning a very up-and-coming fashion line. Eric Delko, however, had no idea who this man was, this man who was holding his hand out to him. "Excuse me, but I have been eyeing you since you walked in. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jean-Luc Montagne, and yes, as my accent implies, I am of French heritage. Hopefully, my accent doesn't intimidate you. May I ask your name?" He asked Eric, grabbing a hold of Eric's right hand. Eric was stunned at this man's beauty. He had never seen a man like this. It was like he was in a spell. The man was charming as well, and polite. "Eric Delko, pleased to meet you." he managed to murmur in a low voice. Jean-Luc took his hand and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine. I hope I'm not being to forward, but I really do find you to be quite a catch. May I have this dance?" Eric couldn't say no, he nodded his head, "You lead, and I'll follow." _

_Eric allowed the man to lead him onto the floor. Jean-Luc placed him right hand on Eric's left shoulder blade, grabbing Eric's right hand with his left. Eric placed his left hand on the man's right arm, face flushing lightly at the feel of the muscles under the black tuxedo this charming Frenchman was wearing. As Beethoven's Fur Elise started playing, the charming Frenchman led Eric in a waltz. Everyone in the ballroom recognized the man who was leading, except Eric. They all decided to clear the floor and allow the two to dance. Eric was so entranced as he allowed himself to be led across and all around the floor. His breath was taken away as he gazed into those ocean blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be look directly into his soul. His heart warmed while dancing with this man. He was starting to fall in love very deeply for this man. He hoped that once this waltz was over, that the man might ask him out sometime. He wanted to feel this man's arms around him a lot more. As the dance ended, the man led him back to the table they had been sitting at. The other team members were shocked when they saw the flushed look of adoration that Eric seemed to have on his face. They decided not to talk about it until later, taking this opportunity to leave the ballroom before Eric noticed they were ever there. _

_Jean-Luc pulled a chair out for Eric. Eric thanked him, sitting down. " You sure know how to lead on a ballroom floor," Eric commented, still blushing as Jean-Luc was stilling holding his right hand. "Well, you are excellent as well when it comes to the waltz. You are just so impressive. You look handsome, and your body is exquisite. I hope you don't mind my asking, but would you like to join for dinner at La Pagliano tomorrow night?" Eric was blushing even more, smiling at the man's comment. "I'd be honored. I think you are the most charming man I have ever met. I think I may even be falling for you. I hope you feel the same." "Well I'm glad you feel that way because yes, I do feel the same Eric. Would you like me to drive you home?" Eric didn't know it, but the man, even though he had a limo, had driven a candy apple red Lamborghini to the ballroom, rather than take a limo. "No thanks I'll drive myself home but thanks anyway. Oh here's my address," Eric said, writing his address down on a napkin and giving it to the man. Getting up to leave, Jean-Luc rose with him, following him out, still holding him by the hand. As they walked out the front doors to Eric's car, Jean-Luc faced him. "Well then my dark-eyed beauty, I shall bid you adieu. I shall pick up you up for dinner at 6 PM. Before you drive off, may I have a kiss?" Eric's face was hot with passion. "Sure." Jean-Luc place his hands around Eric's waist, drawing him closer. He tilted his head meeting Eric's lips with him. Eric moaned at the feeling of lips on his. He opened his mouth, allowing Jean-Luc to devour him. The kiss went on for another thirty seconds before Jean-Luc release his liplock on the man, leaving Eric panting. "Well then Eric, adieu," with that Jean-Luc went back inside the ballroom. Looking up into the starry night sky of Miami, Eric silently wished on a star that this man, Jean-Luc Montagne, would finally be the man he had been hoping for all his life. Later, in bed, Eric smiled, remembering the kiss they had shared. _

_Somewhere in the master bedroom of a big shorefront house, Jean-Luc was smiling, thinking of the same thing. He hoped he could win Eric Delko's heart and make him his. _

_Both men fell asleep each thinking of the other. The one who now had their heart._

_--- Saturday: 5:45 PM---_

_Eric was nervous as he checked himself in the full-length mirror in his bedroom. Earlier in the day, he had received a special package from Jean-Luc, containing a full Armani suit. The suit was a dark coffee color, with a slightly lighter shade tie. A dress shirt to wear under the suit coat was included with tanned suede shoes and socks to complete the ensemble. There was a note in the breast pocket of the suit coat that said, __For You. It goes with your lovely complexion and your eyes. Until tonight Mon Cheri. Jean-Luc Montagne. _Eric was flattered at the simple note and was taken aback by the expensive gift. He loved the color and loved the suit. Eric adjusted his tie, making sure it was straight and not crooked. He checked his watch, it was now 5:50 PM, he had literally spent 5 minutes re-checking his tie for the 5th time in an hour. He waited in his living room, watching some show on the t.v.

10 Minutes later, the doorbell to his apartment rings. Eric got up and answered the door. He was breathless at the well dressed Frenchman that greeted him. The man was also dressed to the nines. He was stunning in a black Armani suit with matching tie and shoes. "My my you do look stunning. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but that suit I sent you makes you look absolutely sexy." Eric blushed muttering a "Thanks, you look great too". Holding his arm out for Eric to take, Jean-Luc then said, "Shall we be off? The restaurant is about a half hour drive and our reservation is at 7." "Sure, let's go," Eric said, taking the arm that was offered. He was shocked as he saw a stretch limo and it's driver awaiting with the back door open. Who was this man? How did he have a limo? What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? It was so much for someone like him. Jean-Luc smiled at Eric's surprised look. "Yes, the limo is mine. A restaurant like La Pagliano, and a man like you, deserves a classy entrance, limo included. Only the best for you Mon Cheri" "You must really be falling for me," Eric said as they got into the limo. Jean-Luc followed him into the limo while the door was closed behind him. "Believe it or not, I am. I don't think I've ever felt so strongly about anyone in my life. By the look on your face, you feel the same about me, am I right?" Eric nodded at this, a little speechless and at a loss of word as to what to say to this man. "Well, uh, I've never met someone like you. I've never been so head over heels for someone. I hope I don't sound desperate, but I really hope this goes deeper between the two of us." Eric didn't like putting himself out there, but if this wasn't going to work out, he'd rather it end now and not later, when his heart was completely overtaken by the man, assuming it wasn't already. Jean-Luc chuckled, running his right-hand fingers along Eric's cheek. "Well, if wanting something deep between us makes you desperate, then I guess that makes me desperate as well. When I want someone, I go all out and I never stop. I don't leave people I fall in love with, so unless you're planning on dumping me," he leaned his face close to Eric's, "you, Mon Cheri, are stuck with me." Jean-Luc didn't give Eric a chance to reply. Just as Eric opened his mouth to say something, a tear forming in his eye, his mouth was suddenly devoured. Tongues dueled as Jean-Luc explored the inner cavern of Eric's mouth. Eric closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek at the sudden rush of emotions that took him. He never felt so loved in his life, at least not in this way, the way he had always hoped to be loved. He opened his eyes as they parted for air. "You taste like coffee. Very exquisite." Jean-Luc wiped the tear that had fallen down Eric's cheek. "Eric? Are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just I've never been kissed like that. I guess it's nice being kissed by someone who wants you and not your body." Jean-Luc nodded at that, chuckling lightly and deeply, "Yes well, I'm glad you enjoyed it because I did too. You're right, I do want you and not just for your body. Although I hope you don't think otherwise of me just because I compliment your physical beauty." Eric shook his head, he knew, deep down, that Jean-Luc was not like most men, "No, I don't. I can feel it, in my heart, that you want me for me. I should warn you, I've never been there before, if you know what I mean." "I know what you mean and I understand fully. Don't worry my love, this between us is new and when you are ready to take it to THAT level, I know you'll tell me. Now, let's get to know each other while we wait to get to La Pagliano."

They sat in the limo, talking about everything from their jobs to their hobbies. Eric was stunned to realize that this guy was loaded, he didn't know until now. He of course assured the Frenchman that he truly did NOT have a clue. Jean-Luc was glad to hear it. He made a flirtatious comment to Eric at the mention of the Cuban's love of diving. Let's just say it was a wetsuit comment. Soon enough they were at the restaurant and were seated facing the Miami sunset. They talked lightly, holding hands while enjoying the food as well as each other. Before long, dinner was over. Once the limo pulled up in front of the building to Eric's apartment, Jean-Luc escorted him to the door. Eric was feeling really good about the date they had had, "I really had a great time with you Jean-Luc. I've never met anyone like you, or as rich as you," Eric chuckled at this, both men knew that Eric had originally been unaware of Jean-Luc's monetary status, " I just, I know it sounds cliché, but I'm really falling in love with you." "Well Eric, I've had a great time as well. It was only dinner and a limo ride, but I've never enjoyed dinner as much as I have with you. I too am falling in love with you." Jean-Luc decided, as they were standing in front of Eric's apartment door, that he should up the ante in this new relationship of theirs, let Eric know his desires for the Cuban-Russian American in front of him. He normally would've ravished a man like this in his own limo no less, but could see that Eric was a virgin. He put his arms around the man's waist drawing him in close up against his body. He spent almost a minute devouring the man's mouth. Eric closed his eyes, growing hard at the feeling of this man's hard body against his, the feeling of lips on his, a tongue dueling with his. As Jean-Luc released his liplock on Eric, he said in an almost whispering, husky voice, "Je tiens à profiter de vous tous, mon amour. Laissez vous plaindre et de crier mon nom comme je travaille tout le corps." (I want to take all of you my love. Leave you moaning and screaming my name as I work your body all over.) He figured, correctly, that Eric didn't know French, so he could risk a dirty, flirtatious comment. Eric moaned in his throat. He was enjoying this a lot. If this kept up, he might actually invite the man inside, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't trust the man enough for that just yet. "Well Eric, I hope to see you soon, perhaps tomorrow, we can go see a movie?" "Sure, call me whenever you want." "Very well, until next we meet my love, goodnight," and with that, kissing Eric's hand one more time, he turned and went to his limo. Eric watched the man get in his limo, and waved as the limo drove off. Stepping inside, Eric decided to worry about the suit tomorrow. He fell back onto his bed, falling asleep. His dreams that night, well, let's say a certain Frenchman was in them.

TBC

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this first, long chapter. It's Eric with an OC that's male. If anyone feels something is out of context or needs fixing, please let me know. Read and review. Expect another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or it's characters. I own Jean-Luc Montagne, and by own I mean it's a character I made up. CSI Miami and it's characters are property of CBS and it's makers.**_

_**Warnings: The same warnings apply. Slash in this story and use of an OC paired with Eric.**_

_**AN: This isn't much, but I did want to get this little bit out there. Also, if something is off or out of place, let me know. Oh, there is a spoiler reference to one episode where Eric was conned out into settling for $250,000. I decided to resolve that for Eric's sake. Enjoy. =)**_

_**Summary: See first chapter.**_

_**May I Have This Dance? Chapter 2**_

_---Monday, Start of shift---_

_Eric walked into the lab with a smile on his face. Neither he nor Jean-Luc had had a chance to talk on Sunday, except for an hour during early noon. That talk had been nice though. (Yes people, the two men had each other's digits.) The main cause of Eric's smile was a direct result of the date he had been taken on with the man to dinner. That night still played out in his mind and even his dreams, with very pleasant results of course. Eric had literally been swept off his feet on that ballroom floor. Two days was all it took and Eric was in love with the most handsome man he had ever lain eyes on._

_He walked to the locker room, taking his badge and gun out, placing his bag in the locker. Closing the locker, he walked to the break room to get some coffee. Walking in, the first person to notice his smile was Calleigh. Everyone was there: Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Speed, Natalia, and even Alexx were there in the break room, waiting for a call out to a crime scene. They had all seen the billionaire Frenchman dancing with Eric, so they all silently had an idea of what Eric was smiling about. Calleigh decided to be the one to start the ball rolling, since all of them agreed that they were wary of this man who obviously and currently had Eric's heart. "Hey Eric, you look happy this morning. Hot date over the weekend?" Eric blushed a little, shyly, "Well, I guess you could say that." Alexx, being the mother of the group, stepped closer to Eric. "Do you want to tell us who it is?" Eric wasn't sure he wanted to. Alexx was like a mother to him, but he was, well, afraid. It was if talking out loud to others about it might suddenly end the whole thing for him. He didn't want to, but he knew the others deserved to know. He sat down at the table, next to Alexx, grabbing her hand. "Well, you all know I'm gay. I met someone last Friday," he sighed, "He's great Alexx, reall great." Eric left it at that. He didn't want to say more just yet._

_Horatio's cell phone went off before anyone could ask another question, "Mhm, okay we'll be there soon. Double homicide, let's go," and on that note, everyone was out the door to their respective vehicles. _

_---Later: End of Shift---_

_It had been a lot of rooms in a two story house. There was a lot of evidence and a lot of processing. Eric was winding down trying to relax before driving home. He was just enjoying a can of soda, when in walks Calleigh, carrying a bouquet of white long stem roses. "Hey Eric, the secretary stopped me at the front desk and asked me to give you these. Delivery guy delivered them an hour ago while you were out. I didn't read the card though." Eric took the roses. He smelled their fragrance, taking the card attached. He loved white roses. Just then Alexx walked in, she noticed the roses and the card. "Well well, someone's getting flowers I see. Who from? Your gentleman friend maybe?" Eric looked at the card it said: To: Eric Delko, From: Jean-Luc Montagne. _Eric's heart warmed at the simple card. It was only a simple to-from card, but still, Eric felt a lot of love and happiness from this simple gift. "Yeah Alexx, it's from the guy I met last week." Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "Do we get a name?" Eric looked down, "Not yet, I'm sorry, but I just want to enjoy this right now okay?" He looked up into Alexx's eyes, silently pleading with his 'mother' to just let the subject go for now. Alexx already knew the name of this 'mystery guy', but could tell her 'son' wasn't capable of handling that. She nodded at him. He smiled gratefully at her, getting up with roses in hand to leave the break room. He headed to his locker, got his bag out, placed his gun and badge in the locker, and strolled out to his car, smelling the roses from Jean-Luc. Later at his apartment, sitting on the couch watching tv, Eric just couldn't help but feel loved. He decided to call up Jean-Luc and thank him for the flowers.

----- Meanwhile----

Once Eric had walked out of the break room, Alexx and Calleigh looked at each other. They all knew who the "mystery man" was. Horatio, Ryan, and Speed, who had seen Eric's reaction to the roses from Horatio's office, walked into the break room as well. Natalia had been standing silently by the sink, washing her hands. They all took whatever places worked for them around the break room. This was a meeting that needed to happen. It was unspoken that the topic was indeed about Eric, specifically, it was about Eric's apparent new beau, the French billionaire, Jean-Luc Montagne. Calleigh spoke up first, "So, what ya'll think about Eric and you-know-who?" Alexx was quick to answer, "Well, I think this is good for Eric. The unexpected ballroom hobby aside, seeing Eric looking at that man, THAT was love. I don't like this air though." Horatio looked at Alexx, "You mean the air that comes from the simple unstated fact that Eric and Jean-Luc are different, especially in the financial department? Yeah I know what you mean." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all wondered what a popular billionaire wanted with their Cuban-Russian-American diver. Calleigh spoke up at all of the nods, "Well, we can't do anything to stop this. We shouldn't either. All we can do is let Eric tell us in his own time. It's a little dishonest, but he can't know that we found out his secret hobby either. If this guy is playing with him…" Alexx finished the sentence, "…we know how to hide the body." They all agreed before deciding to all head on home.

----Elsewhere----

Eric closed his cell, tears starting to fall down his cheek. He had already finished his hour long talk with Jean-Luc, when he suddenly gets a call, informing him that his garnish has been lifted, the remainder of the $250,000 settlement with that con-woman having been paid off by one Jean-Luc Montagne. Eric had no idea how Jean-Luc had found out about the woman. It had been weighing on Eric, having to get a garnish on his wages and take extra shifts, all because a woman wanted to con him for some bull about emotional trauma or some stuff. Now this weight was off him. He could enjoy days off again, not just one or two a week. He no longer had to work extra shifts. He text messaged Jean-Luc, sending a simple _I Love You So Much. Thank You. *kiss* _to the Frenchman. He got an _I Love You Too, No Problem At All. Talk to you tomorrow._ Eric went to bed that night with a light heart. He felt good. He felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life. All was right with the world as he surrendered himself to sleep.

TBC

AN: So, how do you like this chapter? Please review. It doesn't have to be long. Any suggestions or comments are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
